Ragnarök
by anti-pookie
Summary: Three apocalypses. Angels, gods, and demons have all got it out for Team Free Will. Along with some old friends of Gabriel's, they have to attempt to save the world- again. What is it with Earth that it can't just stay safe? Slash: Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel
1. Stalking Team Free Will

_AN/Warnings: This takes place about nine months-one year after Swan Song, and goes AU for Season six, but it will have a few ideas taken from it (Heaven's weapons being stolen, Balthazar, Raphael).__ There is slash in this story of the Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel varieties. There are also several OCs-that-aren't-technically-OCs. They're all taken from various mythologies, mostly Greek and Norse. Also, I completely hate first chapters. I'm convinced that Chuck is utterly wrong about them: They take at least as much work as endings, because they set up your story and give your audience their first impression. Still hate them, though. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own a pair of really comfy lounge pants._

_Also, let's play a game of "Spot the shameless reference to Good Omens slash!" First person to find it gets... I dunno. Something._

_

* * *

_

Sam stumbled as he hit the sidewalk. The street light above him flickered out. _Ok, what the hell? _This… wasn't Hell. He was in some Suburban neighborhood. He could see a family eating dinner through the window of a house across the street. Wait… was that… Oh, he was going to kill Dean. He'd told him not to make any deals. And now here Sam was, standing outside of his house? There was no way that was a coincidence. Why did Dean never listen to him?

"Oh, he listened, Kiddo. Damn near killed him inside, but he listened. Mostly. Point is, this had nothing to do with him." Sam jumped at the sound of the voice, then let out a dejected sigh when he recognized it.

"Gabriel. Of course you're not really dead. So if Dean didn't make a deal, why am I here?" He turned towards the short archangel, who smirked at him as usual.

"I brought you here. Figured you probably didn't want to spend eternity listening to my stupid brothers bicker, and would much rather spend it arguing with yours."

"Why do you care?" Sam couldn't believe that Gabriel actually wanted to _help_ them after everything he'd done.

"Believe it or not, I don't have it out for you. I like you both." Sam looked at him skeptically. "You idiots just need to be taught a lot of lessons. I happen to be the one who chooses to teach them to you, and I do it my way. Now leave me alone and go bother your brother. Go on, shoo." He motioned towards the house.

"I can't," Sam said quietly. "He has a family now. A normal life. I can't take that from him." Gabriel made a few extremely odd babbling noises.

"Muttonhead! Can't you see he's miserable?" Sam shot him a bitch face (Bitch face Number 12, "Did you just call me _muttonhead_?"). He didn't back down. Gabriel huffed. "Fine. I'll take you somewhere else." He pressed a finger to Sam's forehead- _How did he even reach, he's like ten inches shorter than me?_- and suddenly they were in Bobby's junkyard. Sam stumbled again. He hated traveling Angel Air.

He looked towards Bobby's house and his eyes bugged out. Bobby wasn't alone. He was eating dinner with _Crowley_. After all the crap Sam had been given about Ruby…

"Did the world go crazy while I was downstairs?"

"World was already crazy, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy." The former (or maybe not-so-former) trickster rolled his eyes, and Sam had a feeling that request would be ignored. "So, Crowley is living with Bobby now?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. And I know what you're going to say already, so don't bother," He said, cutting off Sam's interruption with a rude gesture. "Crowley's a very different case. He's actually not half bad, as far as demons go. Been topside for a real long time. You tend to go native a bit if you stay here long enough." Sam couldn't tell if that comment had been about Crowley or Gabriel, or possibly both. "So, you ready to go back to your brother?" Sam shook his head. "Well, who else is there to see? Castiel's back in Heaven, and pretty much everyone else you know is dead!"

"Did you bring Adam back?" Sam suddenly asked. He'd completely forgotten about his little brother, what with returning from Hell and everything. And with the not knowing him for the first 26 years of Sam's life. Gabriel sighed.

"Yes. I'm guessing you want to go see him, too?" Sam nodded. "Alright. But you have to promise to go bother Dean after this! I'm getting sick of dealing with you already, I don't know how he managed 27 years of this."

"Fine," Sam said reluctantly, pouting childishly at Gabriel.

"Good. Now let's go." Sam braced himself for the flight this time. He still stumbled when there was suddenly a sidewalk beneath him. Stupid big feet…

They were outside of what appeared to be a frat house. Through the window they could see several college age boys were crowded around one end of a table, staring at a one boy at the other end- Adam. It looked like they were interrogating him, most likely as to where the hell he was the past couple years. As Sam watched, the other boys started moving closer to Adam, until he was completely integrated into the cluster. Sam smiled; for the first time since he'd met him, his little brother looked happy.

"Do you miss that?" Gabriel was looking at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Miss what?"

"College. Having friends who didn't die all the time. Being normal." Sam let out a small huff of breath.

"I was never normal. I can't run away from this. Trust me, I've tried," Sam said. Gabriel smirked at him.

"But Dean can?" Sam glared at him.

"You tricked me."

"Well, yeah. That's kind of what I do." The smirk fell off his face and he sighed. "Look, kiddo," He said, his voice more serious than usual. "Your brother needs you. And you need him. He's miserable. He can't run from this life any more than you can. Better to get pulled back in now by you than later because something hurt the girl or the kid."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Sam rushed at the archangel, who vanished and appeared behind Sam in the space of a second.

"Cause otherwise you would just angst about your brother for ages, and then when he found out you were back he'd be pissed that you didn't tell him, and then he'd angst, and then you'd angst because he was angsting, and then you'd both do it some more, and it's just no fun for anyone when you guys do that."

"I do not angst!" Sam said, flushing a bit.

"Yes you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be a Winchester. There are two things you guys always do: Angst, and come back from the dead."

"Just take me back to Dean." Two fingers were pressed to his forehead and then he was stumbling again. "You know, you're really bad at that. You keep making me fall over."

"Not my fault. You're bad at landing." Sam ignored him and looked around at his surroundings; he was standing in what looked like a dark living room.

"Dude, did you just zap me into the middle of Lisa's house?"

"Yup. Have fun." Before Sam had a chance to shoot a bitch face at him, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

He could hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs and realized how this must look from Dean and Lisa's perspective. They probably thought someone had broken into their house. _Shit._

"Alright, I have a gun. Just a warning. Hands up." Dean said from the bottom of the stairs. Sam slowly raised his hands and turned to face his brother. A jumble of emotions flashed across Dean's face before he finally settled on poorly veiled sadness. "Sammy?"

"Surprise?" Dean's expression changed to anger.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but I am going to give you three seconds to get out of my house and stop impersonating my brother before I shoot your face off. I'm starting at two. Two..."

"Dean! Dean, it's really me, I swear!"

"Three." Dean pointed the gun at Sam, who quickly ducked behind the couch, just barely avoiding the bullet.

"I'm serious! It's really me! Ask me anything, something only I would know!" He peeked over the top of the couch and got a face full of water for his efforts. "Holy water?"

"Alright, so you're not a demon." Dean pulled a silver knife out of his pocket. "Give me your arm." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Now!" Sighing, Sam held out his arm to his brother. Dean cut a small nick in the arm and... Nothing.

"Believe it's me now?" Sam was pulled up into a tight hug.

"How?" Dean pulled back from the hug and looked at him. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Gabriel pulled me out, I don't know why, and-"

"Gabriel's not really dead?" As if the angel's name had flipped a switch in Dean, the joy at his brother's return left his face. "Shocker. Are you hungry?" He started walking towards the kitchen, and Sam followed despite not being all that hungry.

"I know," Sam said as he sat across the table from his brother. "He's faked his own death how many times?"

"Dean? What's going on down here?" Lisa was standing sleepily in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Sam. "What the- I thought you said he was dead!" The brothers both smiled at her, trying to calm her down.

"I was. Now I'm… Not," Sam attempted lamely.

"I noticed," Lisa deadpanned.

"Mom? Why are you yelling?"

"It's nothing, Ben. Go back to bed," Dean said sternly. Ben studied him for a minute, then seemed to decide he wasn't kidding.

"Fine. But if my mom gets eaten by a monster, I'm blaming you."

"You do that. Bed, Buddy. Now." Ben glanced at Sam curiously, but at the look he got from Dean and his mother, he reluctantly went upstairs. Sam could hear him grumbling the whole way up. Dean turned back to him.

"Start talking, Sammy."

* * *

Gabriel stood across the street from the house, in the same spot he'd stood with Sam earlier. He watched the brothers interacting with each other and Lisa. He heard the telltale sound of wings behind him.

"Hey, bro."

"Hello, Gabriel. I thought Lucifer had killed you."

"He did. I had some… insurance. Heard he killed you, too." Castiel stepped forward so that he was standing even with Gabriel.

"Yes. After I threw a Molotov Cocktail at Michael."

"You _Molotoved. Michael?_ I didn't hear that part. That's pretty badass, baby brother," Gabriel said, impressed. He smirked at Castiel. "So how'd you know I was here? You stalking Dean again?"

"No. I rarely watch him," Castiel said as he gazed intently into the window of the house.

"But you _do_ watch him." Gabriel whistled. "You've got it bad, Cassie." Castiel tilted his head and fixed Gabriel with a quizzical look. Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. "You're in love with Dean, and you've got it bad. I don't think you were even this head over heels for Balthazar."

"Dean and I do share a profound bond."

"I'm not even going to comment on how horribly dirty that sounds." Gabriel's smirked faded and his voice softened. "Does he love you back?"

"I do not believe so, no."

"I'm sorry, Cassie."

"Please do not call me Cassie. That is not my name." The smirk returned.

"You don't seem to mind when Dean calls you Cas. You know, only you could have a conversation with your older brother about your big gay love for Dean Winchester and have the part you take away from it be that I called you Cassie." Castiel gave him the quizzical head tilt again, with the confused puppy expression on his face.

"I don't see how what I feel for Dean is any different than what you feel for Sam." Gabriel started choking on the candy bar he'd just popped up.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"You have feelings for Sam. Is that not why you pulled him out of Hell?"

"No." Castiel gave him a knowing look. "No! I pulled him out cause I'm tired of those boys constantly angsting, and you certainly weren't doing anything to fix the situation." His cheeks were flushed bright red. Angels can't blush, but Gabriel's face didn't seem to be listening to that rule at the moment. Thinking quickly, he changed the subject. "Why weren't you trying to help, anyway? I thought they were your friends."

"I was going to once I was done trying to get Heaven back in order. It is very chaotic up there."

"How so? What was so important you put it before Darling Dean-o?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. Castiel gave a fairly good approximation of one of Sam's bitch faces- Number 15, "You are annoying and childish, and your overuse of sarcasm makes me want to punch you." Sam usually used it when he was trying to talk to Dean about emotions and other "chick flick things."

"It is total anarchy. More angels are falling each day, and we have already lost hundreds. There is a rebellion, led by Raphael, that wishes to restart the apocalypse. Their first plan is to kill Sam and Dean as they feel they are far too much trouble. They then plan to break Michael and Lucifer out of the cage. I have been trying to stop them and keep them off of Dean's trail. Several of Heaven's weapons have been stolen, including the Staff of Moses, the Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, and your Horn of Truth. And a Principality has mated with a demon."

"So are you going to talk to them?"

"No. They do not need me. I feel that Dean would prefer if I were to leave him to his new life with Lisa." Something- maybe pity- flashed across Gabriel's face. It was quickly erased with the trademark smirk.

"Trouble in paradise, huh? You know what, whatever. It's not my business. You just keep stalking him, Cassie. Your call." He snapped his fingers and in a flutter of wings he was gone.

* * *

_So- loved it? Hated it? It made you want to drown puppies? Let me know! _

_Hobey-ho,_

_anti-pookie_


	2. Ignoring Inner Dean

_AN: Sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. For those who care, I have made a few changes to the character list because I realized the number of bad guys was laughably small. So, I added two gods (Freya, basically the Norse Aphrodite, who is played by Amy Acker; and Phobus, the Greek god of fear, who is played by Enver Gjokaj. I also changed the actor for Dionysus to Alan Tudyk due to his awesome performance as Alpha in Dollhouse, which I didn't see until after the list was posted.) I have also demoted Missouri to a smaller role, so she's not part of Team Free Will 2.0 anymore. Then I realized Meg needed a sidekick/minion. And thus, the demon Gregg was born. He's played by Gibby from iCarly. (The _real_ story of Gregg is on the character list now for those who care, as well as the other changes I just listed and some character descriptions.)_

_Just a little warning, Dean has a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter (Really, it's just him dropping the f-bomb a few times, but better safe than sorry)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I thought my sister got me some of the DVDs for Christmas, but it turned out to be seasons one and two of Angel. Which is just as cool of a gift, in my opinion._

_Since I forgot to thank her last chapter, this chapter is completely dedicated to my amazing beta and best friend, PookieToYourMaureen. Wow, long note._

* * *

Castiel ascended not long after Gabriel left him in front of Lisa's house. Upon reaching Heaven, he immediately went to the area that had been given to him for use. He flopped down into a chair- well, flopped wasn't quite right, considering he was, after all, Castiel. And incorporeal.

He sighed. Perhaps Gabriel was right- maybe he should go to Sam and Dean. But Heaven was in a much worse state than the lives of the Winchesters were at the moment and clearly needed him more. Or maybe it was only in a worse state on the surface. The brothers- Dean in particular- did have a tendency to not let it show when they were suffering. They might not be as fine as they seemed. But his own brothers did need his help. They were in the middle of a civil war, and no one knew what to do.

But then again… It was _Dean_. One thing Gabriel had certainly been right about was Castiel's feelings for the elder Winchester. They were anything but platonic. As an angel, he loved all his Father's creations. That did not mean he loved them all equally, however. What he felt for Dean was very different than what he felt for any of his siblings or other humans, or even for his Father.

Castiel sighed again. Ever since meeting the hunters, his thoughts had become much more difficult to control, as well as more… human. The part that worried him the most was the fact that he wasn't sure that this was a bad thing.

"Castiel?" He looked up upon hearing his name to see a familiar face.

"Joshua. Come in." He stood from the chair and went to meet his brother in the middle of the room.

"And how was your romp down on Earth today, brother?" Joshua asked, the usual friendly smile gracing his face. Castiel glared at him.

"Did you want something?" The part of his mind most influenced by Dean informed him he had just made a dick move. He ignored it.

"There's a messenger here. I think you may be interested in his message. It concerns the Winchesters." For a long time, maybe minutes, maybe hours, they simply stood there, looking each other straight in the eye with an intense, unblinking gaze. Castiel could almost see why Dean had found this so uncomfortable. He sighed again and looked down.

"Send him in."

Joshua nodded and left the room, returning a second later with a young man who looked to be in his twenties. He looked about the same height as his vessel, Jimmy, maybe a little taller, but far more muscular in the arms and chest. His dark hair was spiked up, and his eyes were bright blue. He smirked in a way that reminded Castiel of Gabriel.

"Hey," He said, holding out a hand. "My name is Hermes, and I'll be your messenger today." Castiel looked down at the hand then back up at Hermes' face. The arm dropped awkwardly back to his side.

"You have a message concerning the Winchesters."

"OK, right to the point." He reached into a messenger bag at his side and pulled out a small scroll. "This is from a god who wants to meet with you and the two Winchesters. I don't know what about, he was being a jackass and kept acting cryptic. He's under the impression that if you three know who he is and what he wants, you won't want to meet him." He handed the scroll to Castiel. "I'll just wait outside for your reply, then."

Castiel nodded at the young god. He waited until the door clicked shut to open the scroll and read the message.

_Castiel, Sam, and Dean-_

_I know that you probably won't trust me when you get this. Gods don't have the best track record when it comes to you guys. But I think we have the same agenda at the moment. There is a… Dilemma that I hope you'll be interested in helping me with solving. I'd like it if you would meet with me so I can explain more thoroughly without worrying about someone else getting the message._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Castiel re-read the letter three times. The Dean voice inside his head was yelling at him for considering meeting this guy. He ignored him and walked out of the room.

Hermes was standing just outside the door, examining the stained glass windows. He looked up at the angel.

"These are nice," he said, gesturing at the window he'd been studying. "Do you know how much they'd sell for?"

"No. Tell your friend that we will meet him. There is a café not far from where Dean lives. We will be there in half an hour." Hermes raised an eyebrow and smirked at the overly formal tone. With a nod at the angel to assure him he would deliver the message, he clicked his heels together, a pair of wings sprouting from the high-top sneakers he wore, before he took off.

Castiel concentrated on an image of Lisa's kitchen. He found himself suddenly staring at the back of Dean's head.

There was a loud shriek as Lisa leapt out of her chair, pointing at him. Both brothers moved to attack before they realized who it was.

"Hello." The three humans all stood and stared at him. Dean took a step forward and Castiel turned towards him, only for a fist to suddenly smash into his face. As an angel, he barely felt it. Dean was not so lucky. He cradled his hand against his chest and swore loudly.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam shouted. Dean ignored him and glared at Castiel.

"I was about to say the same thing. Where the hell do you get off just mojoing into my kitchen after a year of FUCKING _NOTHING?_" Dean got right up in Castiel's face as he yelled at the angel, whose face was completely nonresponsive. Inner Dean agreed with his living counterpart.

"You had your "apple-pie life". I was not going to interfere with that."

"Don't you dare try pulling that one on me. You left _long_ before I got here. I had just watched both my younger brothers be possessed by archangels and then get thrown into Hell, and you!" Dean's voice choked and quieted. "You just- _left._"

"As I recall, you never tried to contact me either." Dean turned away from him and stalked into the living room.

"Dean-" Sam stuck out an arm to try and stop his brother, who just brushed past him. He shot Castiel and Lisa both an apologetic look before walking out after him.

Lisa looked at him awkwardly. "So… Who are you, then?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh. Good to know…" She looked around uncomfortably. "How do you know Dean? You two seemed… Close."

"I was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition." Her eyebrows shot up.

"You did _what?_"

"It's not as dirty as it sounds, he just pulled me out of Hell, Lis." The boys walked back into the kitchen. Dean was in a noticeably bad mood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He focused his glare at Castiel. "You have thirty seconds to tell me why you're here and why I shouldn't just banish your feathery ass right now."

"I do not have feathers on my ass. Actually, I do not have feathers at all. The shadow of my wings that I showed you may have looked like feathers, but it was simply a metaphysical apparition as perceived by humans, who seem to believe that wings automatically means that feathers are also present, and-"

"15 seconds. Just... Answer the question, Cas," Dean said in an exasperated voice.

"Of course. I received a message. The sender said there was some sort of dilemma he needed our help with. We are meeting him at the café down the street in twenty minutes."

Dean scoffed. "Of course. There's a mess we need to deal with. Why else would you bother coming here?"

"I think you should go." All three men turned to give Lisa shocked looks. "Dean. I'm not an idiot. It doesn't take a genius to see you miss hunting. Maybe doing this could be good for you." They stood and looked each other in the eyes for a good long moment.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. "I'll go. But if I'm not okay with this guy and his issue, I'm done."

* * *

_Well, this chapter was a lot shorter. The next chapter should be up fairly quickly, as I'm in a bit of a groove right now. Also, as for reviews for the last chapter, you guys were awesome! Seriously, I got home the day after I posted it, and it was just like "Holy response, Batman!" I actually said that out loud, and then my little brother got really confused... And the reviews just kept coming after that. Keep it up, I love you guys!_

_Hobey-ho, _

_anti-pookie_


	3. The Gods' Addiction to Flirting

_AN: I am not worthy. Please, don't kill me for taking so long. I have a long list of excuses, but that's really all they are, and they all boil down to the same two things: school and my mother. Again, I am so sorry. Words can not express how sorry I am. I'm going to shut up now and just let you read the chapter._

* * *

Sam moved towards the door. Dean made to follow him when his hand throbbed. He realized his hand was badly hurt, possibly even broken. He sighed, figuring that he should probably get an ice pack to take down the swelling so his hand would actually be able to use it. He turned away from the freezer to see Cas standing less than six inches from him.

"Shit, Cas! Don't _do_ that!" Cas' eyes flickered down to the ice pack.

"Your hand." He reached out and Dean jerked away.

"I don't need you to heal me. My hand's fine." He tried to illustrate his point by obnoxiously waving his hand in the angel's face, wincing in pain the whole time. Castiel grabbed his hand and touched it lightly. Dean felt it grow warm and the pain disappeared.

"Thanks," he muttered. Neither one moved, just standing in the middle of Lisa's kitchen while Cas held Dean's hand.

"Guys?" Dean jumped and jerked his hand away again, as if he were pulled out of a trance. "You coming?"

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean dropped the now useless ice pack on the counter and started towards his brother.

"It's Sam. Seriously, stop calling me Sammy."

"Whatever." Dean paused. "Bitch."

"Jerk." They shared a small smile before starting out the door.

* * *

They sat at a secluded corner table in the café while they waited for their mystery guest. A young waitress walked up to them. " Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We're waiting for someone," Sam said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Alright. When you're ready, just call me over." She walked over to another table.

Sam turned to Cas. "So, do you know who we're supposed to be meeting here?"

"All I know is that they are a god." The brothers shot him identical incredulous looks.

"A god?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Yes." Said Cas, looking around squintily (or squinting, whatever floats your boat).

"Screw the gods Cas. I'm leaving." Dean moved to get out of his seat. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Dean, calm down." Dean pouted. "He has a point though, Cas. Why should we meet with him?"

"The messenger made this sound like it was very important. I fear that the Earth could be in grave danger. I thought that you may want to help make sure it was safe. If I was wrong, you can leave now." They stared each other down.

"Dean, I think maybe we should stay."

"Fine. Traitor."

"Aw, is little Deanie not getting his way?" The Winchesters jumped when Gabriel appeared out of thin air in the seat next to Sam. Castiel didn't react at all.

"Gabriel. Well, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Dean grumbled. "What do you want? We're a little busy."

"How do you know I wasn't the one who sent that message?" Sam's eyes went wide.

"You were?" he exclaimed.

"No. The day I ask you dunder heads for help is the day I eat my own wings." He gave them a cocky grin.

"But then how did you know we even got a message?"

"I got one too, Sammy. Hermes showed up. Thought I'd come," he explained with a shrug.

"Do you know who did send the message, Gabriel?" Castiel asked. His tone was all business. Gabriel smirked at him.

"Yeah. One of my exes, actually. Good guy though. We're still pretty good friends."

"Your ex? Is this one as insane as Kali?" Sam asked.

"Good _guy?_" Dean asked at the same time, his voice louder than Sam's.

"Problem, Dean? I'd have thought you of all people wouldn't judge, what with the constant eye sex with my baby brother." Dean spluttered at him before glaring. Castiel seemed to actually be blushing, which they weren't even aware was possible.

"So, who is it?" Sam asked. The door opened just as Gabriel was about to answer, and everyone in the little café turned towards the two people walking in, who were arguing loudly with each other.

"This is the right place, I'm sure of it," the boy said. He looked like he was in his twenties, with expressive green eyes and extremely curly dark hair. The girl who had walked in with him gave him a bitch face that would have made Sam proud. She looked to be in her late teens, and had long dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and large brown eyes.

"Just like you were sure that the last three places we walked into were the right place?" She asked sarcastically.

Gabriel had straightened up in his seat and was looking at the pair with wide eyes. "Damn. If both of them are here this might actually be a problem…"

The guy scanned the room for a moment. When his eyes landed on their table, a huge grin broke out on his face. "Told you so," He said triumphantly before walking over. "Loki!" Gabriel smiled broadly at the young man and stood up, allowing himself to get pulled into a ferocious hug. The girl crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Loki. Heard you were dead." She didn't let any emotion show in her voice.

"Ah, you should know better than to believe everything you hear, Sweetheart," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I never said I believed it. And I told you to never call me sweetheart." He gave her mock puppy eyes.

"Do I at least get a hug?" Her glare intensified. Gabriel gulped. "Guess not."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" Dean asked. He sounded rude.

"Boys, these are some old friends of mine: Apollo and Artemis."

"The Greek gods?" Sam asked excitedly. Dean recognized his nerd expression, and rolled his eyes. The guy- Apollo, Dean guessed- grinned.

"One and the same. And you're Sam Winchester. Nice to finally meet you. You know, you were always my favorite out of Azazel's special kids. Visions of the future! I mean, I may be slightly biased, considering that's one of my domains, but still. Yeah, you were definitely my favorite." He was speaking so fast Dean felt out of breath. Sam cringed.

"I don't really like it when people bring up the visions," He said. Artemis rolled her eyes at Apollo.

"I can understand that, but my brother's an idiot. Just ignore him, it's what I usually do." She flopped down in the empty seat next to Cas.

"So, what exactly is happening that's so horrible you're actually willing to work with _men_?" Gabriel asked, his voice filled with mock horror on the last word.

"I had a vision of the apocalypse," Apollo said dramatically. They Winchesters looked at him for a second before they both burst out laughing.

"I think you may need to get those visions of yours checked out. We stopped that _months_ ago," Dean said, still laughing quietly to himself. Apollo gave him a "no shit" look.

"I know that. I saw that before it happened. No, I'm talking about a new one. Maybe even the real deal."

"That is impossible. Michael and Lucifer are trapped in the cage. There is no way they could get out again," Castiel said. Apollo and Artemis caught each other's eyes across the table.

"You angels are so closed minded sometimes. It's not the Judeo-Christian one. Well, not completely. Raphael's trying to raise them, but that's not really the big threat at the moment."

"'_Not the big threat?'_ What the hell is then?" Dean exclaimed.

"Kali and the rest of her council of gods," Apollo said, like it should be obvious.

"You mean the ones Lucifer killed?" Sam asked. "Cause they're kind of… dead."

"So are all four of you. What's your point?" Artemis smirked at them when they couldn't seem to come up with an answer. "We don't know who all is still alive, but some of them are. Baldur, at the very least is. Lucifer didn't use mistletoe to kill him did he?" Gabriel sighed dramatically and smacked a hand to his face.

"My family is a bunch of idiots."

"I agree," Dean and Artemis said simultaneously. They glanced at each other awkwardly before turning back to Gabriel.

"Do we know about anyone who wasn't at the meeting before?" He asked. He actually sounded concerned, like he cared about these stupid gods!

"Ares and Phoebus for sure. We don't know about Dionysus yet, and Freya probably joined." Gabriel winced.

"Anyone who actually likes me on their team?" He asked hopefully.

"Not likely. I think there are less than ten gods left in the world that like you anymore." Artemis seemed as fond of brutal honesty as Cas.

Outside, there was the sound of screeching tires and a loud crash. All six of their heads shot up and looked out the window at the disastrous car crash that had just taken place.

"Oh, no," Artemis groaned. A wide grin spread across Gabriel's face.

"Oh, yeah."

"What the hell…" The question died on Dean's tongue when he turned towards the door and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked in. She had long, silky brown hair that fell perfectly in waves around her face and down to her upper back, and large brown eyes framed by amazing long lashes. She was smiling broadly. Hell, even her _nose_ was perfect- cute and small, like a pixie's. And her body was amazing- she was slender, and had what could only be described as dancer's legs, long and well formed. She didn't have much in the boobs department, but Dean found that he didn't particularly care. This was the kind of woman that, if life were a movie, would be walking in slow motion, with her hair billowing out behind her even though there was no breeze. Complete and utter perfection.

"I'm sorry!" She called out the door before turning to the café patrons. The waitress from earlier came out from the kitchen and immediately tripped when she saw the woman, sending food flying everywhere, including on the new arrival's dress.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I'll get you something, an-and umm… Something on the house! Just let me-" The waitress stammered as she struggled to her feet, refusing to meet the woman's eyes.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, but it's alright, dear," She said with a smile. Dean felt a sudden hatred for the waitress- why was she so special she should get that smile directed at her? The woman patted her on the head and then scanned the café before walking over to their table. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late."

"Dite! Good to see you again!" Gabriel stood and gave the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back and smiled again.

"Loki. Long time no see."

"I'm Dean." _Idiot! Why did you do that?_ She turned to him and blinked a few times.

"Yes, you are. And that means you must be Sam, and this is Castiel." She turned and smiled at the other two.

"Dite." She turned to Artemis and the smile immediately vanished. "Turn down the powers. They're mortals. And I think you broke them." She poked Sam in the arm a few times experimentally without a reaction.

"Oh, right! My bad." She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second. "There."

The world suddenly came back into focus, like everything except for her had been behind a film before. Dean blinked, flushing with embarressment over the idiocy of his thoughts. He'd wanted to kill the waitress because "Dite" had _smiled_ at her. And while this woman was without a doubt hot, she was nowhere near what he'd been thinking. God, if Sam ever found out what had been going through his head…

"Sorry. I forget that mortals have a lower magic tolerance level than gods sometimes. I'm Aphrodite, by the way." She stuck her hand out and waited for one of them to take it.

"Sam." Sam stood up and shook her hand as he introduced himself.

"Wow. You're taller than I was expecting. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. I can work with tall." She smiled again, but this one was different- less friendly and more cat-like. It looked like a predator assessing its prey. Sam nodded nervously and sat back down. The look on his face seemed to say: "_Why do I always attract the crazies?"_

* * *

A half an hour later, the Winchesters, angels, and gods were all getting ready to leave the café. The next plan of action was to head to Bobby's and get his help. The waitress walked up to the table and gave them their bill. As she was leaving, she slipped a small piece of paper into Aphrodite's hand. Aphrodite glanced down and smiled to herself before slipping it into her purse.

"What did she give you?" Sam asked as they headed out the door. The goddess smiled at him.

"Her number," She said before walking a little faster to catch up with the other gods. Sam froze for a second and stared after her.

_This may be the weirdest thing we've ever done._

_

* * *

__So, one last time, I am sorry. I'm a little worried about that epic male gaze paragraph in there... Please find it in your hearts to review, even if it's only to yell at me for taking so long to get this up. I love you all!_

_Hobey-ho,_

_anti-pookie_


	4. And Then There Was Becky

_AN: Look, I posted quickly! Go me!_

_I would like to extend a few thanks- first, to cupcakeattack123. Seriously, you reviewed on every chapter in one night! You're awesome!_

_Another person who has reviewed every chapter was Death'sAngel18, who's been doing it for every chapter since the beginning, and deserves a special shout out. _

_Also, thank you to stepbystep for pointing out that I accidentally said Freya was Thor's sister. I... actually have no idea where that one even came from, so thanks for the correction. It has now been fixed. I was aware of the other stuff about Ragnarok, I just haven't touched on any of that yet. So thank you, even if you did kind of sound like a jerk in the way you said it. ;) (Not really. Well, mostly not really.) Plus, they had Baldur be alive, and Odin had two eyes, so I think I'm allowed a little creative license. If you're still reading, that is my reply, because you used an anonymous review._

_And, one last time, I must again thank my wonderful beta PookieToYourMaureen. Love you, hon!_

* * *

At first glance, Becky Rosen was no different from any of her neighbors. She was a young, intelligent woman who lived on her own. She had long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She liked cheesy pulp novels.

But once you scratched the surface, she was radically different from other girls her age.

She knew about the supernatural, the monsters that hid in the dark. She knew they weren't just stories. The reason she knew this was because of her ex-boyfriend. He had been a prophet who wrote his visions down as a series of novels. A few months earlier, Chuck had disappeared without a trace. He had left everything to Becky. Now, she lived in Chuck's old house. She had gotten all of his unpublished manuscripts as well, and had taken it upon herself to publish them. After reading them nonstop for a week to finish the story herself, of course.

Becky was busy fixing her breakfast- bacon and eggs, the best breakfast ever- when she heard the door to her house open. She froze and listened intently. Footsteps were coming down the hall, through the living room. Next was the kitchen. She grabbed the handle of the frying pan to arm herself.

"Becky?" Becky gasped. She knew that voice. That was Chuck's voice. Her grip on the frying pan tightened.

A young man slowly walked into the kitchen. He had messy hair and a scruffy beard that were both a dark brown. It was very obviously Chuck- or at least something that looked like him.

"Becky! Oh, thank God! Do you have any idea what's-" Becky cut Not-Chuck off with a well-aimed frying pan to the face. She heard a crunch as it hit his nose. "Ow! What was that for?" He cried, clutching his bloody broken nose. Becky dropped the pan on his foot and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slumped down and leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

She fumbled for the phone in her pocket and scrolled through her contact list. _Sam Winchester_. That was who she needed to call. She pressed the button to call him. The phone rang one-two-three times before she got an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Sam!"

_"Who is- Becky? How did you get this number?"_

"Chuck's emergency contact list. Sam, I need your help."

_"What's wrong?"_ Sam's hunter instincts were taking over. That was his business voice.

"I'm at Chuck's old house, it's mine now since he died, and-"

_"Chuck died?"_

"Yes..."

"_Sorry, you were saying?"_

"Well, something just came in that looked and sounded exactly like him. I hit it in the face with a frying pan, but it didn't knock it out and I don't think I could take it in a fight so I locked myself in the bathroom. I think it wants me for something," She said without stopping for breath. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

_"You hit a shape shifter in the face with a frying pan?"_ She heard several voices in the background on Sam's end.

(_'Who hit a shape shifter in the face with a frying pan?' _That sounded like Dean. _"Becky,"_ Sam told him. _'Ask her if she's interested in joining my Hunters,' _A female voice Becky didn't recognize said.)

"_Everybody shut up! Okay, Becky, we're going to figure something out to help you. Don't let it in the bathroom."_ She rolled her eyes. Honestly, Sam may be the perfect man, but he could be so obvious sometimes!

"Alright Sam," she said. There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Becky! Come on, let me in! It's really me, Chuck, I swear!" Not-Chuck shouted from the other side. "And I think you broke my nose…" It muttered more quietly.

"_Alright. We're sending someone there now," _Sam said. "_Cas, Gabriel, can one of you get me-" _There was a fluttering sound.

"There…" She looked up from the floor to see Sam and a short, red headed man standing there. Sam stumbled slightly.

"Sam!" She launched herself up and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce bear hug.

"Sam? What's going on in there, Becky?" Not-Chuck shouted through the door again. The three of them exchanged a long glance. The short man rolled his eyes.

"You owe me so much, Sasquatch." There was another fluttering sound and suddenly he was gone. Not-Chuck let out a loud shriek outside the door.

"Let's see, what are you?" There was a long pause. "He's not a monster. That's definitely the real Chuck." Becky jumped and turned to see him standing right behind her. "Nice job on the nose, Sweetheart." He smirked at her.

"The real…? But then that means… Oh my God! Chuck, I am so sorry!" She quickly unlocked and opened the door before flinging herself on the prophet. He slowly hugged her back.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" The short man was standing there smirking at them, a lollipop dangling out of his mouth. Becky was hit with a sudden realization.

"Oh my God! You're him! The Trickster, Gabriel!" She shouted. She quickly flung herself onto him in a bear hug as well. "I thought it was so brave how you sacrificed yourself like that for humans! And you were going up against your own brother, too. I can't even imagine what that must have been like." He raised an eyebrow at her manic fangirl rant. "You were my second favorite character. After Sam," She finished, her eyes wide with excitement. Gabriel turned back to Sam.

"I like her," He said with a huge grin. Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Chuck asked. His voice sounded slightly panicky.

"You're the prophet, shouldn't you know?" Sam shot back.

"I just came back to life! Last thing I remember, I was in Heaven, with Ash and everyone else who's died for you guys, at the Roadhouse duplicate he has up there, and then next thing I know, I'm waking up on my porch!" His voice jumped up an octave as he shouted.

"Well, I'm in pretty much the same situation. Maybe Gabriel brought you back, too?" Sam looked at Gabriel for an answer. The angel shook his head.

"Not my work. Damned if I know who did it. Do I smell bacon?" Sam groaned again.

"We just ate," he said exasperatedly. Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm hungry again." Sam looked like he wanted to strangle the Trickster.

"We need to get back to Lisa's. Dean's probably freaking out," he muttered.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Becky looked up at Sam with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage which, while not as good as Sam's, were still quite impressive.

"No! You don't know a lot about hunting in real life, just from the books, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She scowled at him.

Chuck suddenly gave a loud gasp of pain and doubled over, clutching his head. "Chuck? Honey, what's wrong?" He stood up again and breathed deeply.

"Prophet powers still work," he said. "I need a freaking drink."

"Wait!" Sam stopped him on his way to the liquor cabinet. "What did you see?"

"Other than something involving the two of us going with you? Nothing I could process." Becky's face lit up.

"So we do get to come with?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Sam, if the prophet says they do…" Gabriel said. He smirked at the taller man. He clearly knew how much he annoyed him, and was enjoying every second of it. Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Fine. They can come with. I give up." Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. Gabriel cracked his knuckles.

"Everybody hold on tight," he said. They all placed a hand on his shoulders and a second later the three of them were stumbling in someone else's living room.

"Sam! What the hell?" Dean shouted, rounding on the group almost immediately. He froze when he saw the new arrivals. "Becky. Chuck. Awesome." He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the couch before flopping down beside Lisa. She looked up at them and attempted a smile.

"Hello," she said in a strained voice. She turned to three people Becky didn't recognize from the _Supernatural_ books. "Please tell me no one else is still coming." The boy gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Hey, I'm Apollo." He walked up to Becky and Chuck and shook both of their hands. "I'm a huge fan of the _Supernatural_ books," he told Chuck excitedly, a huge, dorky grin on his face. Chuck nodded at him awkwardly.

Lisa stood up. "Does anyone want anything to drink? I feel like I'm being a bad host." The beautiful woman sitting next to Castiel smiled at her broadly.

"Thank you. That's very sweet. Can I have a water?" Lisa nodded and turned to everyone else in the room. They all shook their heads.

"So, umm... What exactly is going on?" Chuck asked. Apollo was about to answer when a loud scream and a crash came from the kitchen. Dean was on his feet and running before anyone else even realized there was something wrong.

"Lis?" A very shaken Lisa came out of the kitchen and pointed a shaky finger at Gabriel.

"If one more person pops into my house out of thin air, I'm going to- Uggh!" She threw her arms up in the air and walked back to the couch before throwing herself on it dramatically. Everyone exchanged confused looks. Gabriel looked into the kitchen and smiled.

"You're a brat," he said fondly to someone they couldn't see. A tall man with dark spiky hair and big blue eyes walked into the room.

"Yeah, well. I learned from the best," he said with a smirk, playfully punching Gabriel's shoulder.

"No, you were a brat _long_ before he showed up," The dark haired girl next to Apollo said. The newcomer shrugged.

"Details."

"Anyone else coming, Hermes?" Apollo asked.

"Athena's coming for sure. As for everyone else: Cloacina is exploring a sewer somewhere and I couldn't find her, Persephone said she'd probably help once she can actually get up here, Hera's... Hera, and Thor just threw a hammer at my head." The gods and Gabriel all winced. "I hear Illyria's back in play; want me to go talk to her? She's in Los Angeles or something."

"No, she said next time she saw me she was going to, and I quote, "Rip my face off, and use my skull as a novelty mug."" Gabriel said. Lisa gave him a terrified look.

"There is something seriously wrong with your friends, Dean, " She said.

"Gabriel is _not_ my friend!" Dean shouted.

"Aw, Dean-o, if you keep acting like this, I'm gonna start thinking you don't like me or something," he said sarcastically. Dean glared at him. Lisa sighed.

"You know what? As long as they don't randomly pop into my house anymore, I don't care." As soon as she finished speaking, a cute red headed woman in glasses appeared in the middle of the living room. She threw her arms up into the air. "I give up! I'm just going back to bed!" She stalked up the stairs. The woman looked around for a second, confused.

"Was that my fault?" She asked, confusion showing clearly on her face. Dean gave her a pointed look.

Apollo stood up to introduce her. "Everyone, this is-"

"Athena," Sam said quietly. Her eyes lit up.

"Sammy! I haven't seen you in years!" She ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug. Becky glared at the back of her head.

"Do you two know each other?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh... Yeah. We were at Stanford together. She was Jess' roommate before we moved in together," Sam said quietly. He looked down at the tiny woman. "I never thought she was actually _the_ Athena, I just thought it was her name."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to say anything and screw up your college life and make you go all crazy hunter on me."

"Why were you at Stanford?" Gabriel asked. She shrugged.

"I wanted to go to law school."

"So, not to interrupt the reunion, but can you please tell me what's going on now?" Chuck asked, a slight whine to his voice. Sam sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah. If you guys are going to be sticking around, I guess you should know."

* * *

Kali looked around her at the ragtag bunch of gods who she had managed to gather. Hardly anyone on her team was of any worth, but she hoped that the few who were would be able to make up for that. She turned to Ares.

"Is this everyone you could find?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm not Hermes. I like to fight people, not talk to them," he grumbled back. Phobus walked up to the two of them.

"Dad? You'll never guess who just showed up." Ares turned towards the door. When he saw who was standing there, a large grin grew on his face. It was rather unpleasant, looking less like a smile and more like when a chimp will bare it's teeth to show you it's dangerous.

"This could be fun," he said softly.

* * *

_So, I actually updated when I wanted to this time! Chapter 5 isn't started yet, but I'm on spring break, so I my actually have time to write now. The next chapter will probably be from either Gabriel or Bobby's point of view; which would you guys prefer?_

_Hobey-ho,_

_anti-pookie_


End file.
